


you're not brian lafevre

by prunuspersicaarchive (prunuspersica)



Series: homesickness [4]
Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: "the gay one from paddys", Canon-Typical Violence, Internal Conflict, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Other, fight, mandy explains dennis' sexuality pt 1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 03:49:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12424428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prunuspersica/pseuds/prunuspersicaarchive
Summary: desc: mandy and dennis fight, mostly over how dennis is in love with mac and how he's a huge liar.ship: macdenniswarnings: violence





	you're not brian lafevre

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for the short part, but i will be posting again this weekend!  
> (ps i think the spacing got fucked up so sorry abt that,)

“What do you know, Mandy, what the fuck do you know?” Dennis hissed, his heart sinking fast as if it was being pulled into a black hole. 

“Tell me what you know, who told you, how long? How fucking long have you known? What do you fucking know?” 

Angry Dennis created a chaos in anyone’s mind, so it was only natural Mandy’s heartbeat increased exponentially in speed as his bony hands came closer to her. What was he doing, why did he lie? Where to start--

“I know a lot--” Mandy began, and Dennis pushed her against the yellow-painted wall of the living room. Brian Jr. was napping upstairs, and the loud  _ thump  _ made her cringe; more about waking up the baby than being pushed against a wall. Then the panic set in.

“Oh, oh God… Dennis. That’s your… name, right? Dennis. Reynolds?” Mandy blurted, nervous and shaky. Dennis grabbed her wrist and tugged her closer.

“Who told you, Amanda?” Dennis growled, and that wasn’t at all a calming sound: in fact, it was terrifying. Mandy pulled her arm back but Dennis had her in the corner of the living room. 

“Y-your friend at Paddy’s… The short one. Ch--”

“Charlie? Goddamnit… Okay, yes.”

“Yes, what?”

“My… I am Dennis Reynolds. I’m sorry.” His voice softened a touch as he realized he’d been cornered as well. “D-don’t you fucking dare tell anyo--”

“Dennis, I want to help you.” 

The silence was thick. The clock in the hallway ticked, and Dennis took a shallow breath.

“I don’t need help?” He didn’t mean to make it a question but it came out like that, unsure and almost as if he knew he was the mess he was.

 

“Mandy?”

“Y-yeah...”

“Marry me?”

“...What?”

 

Dennis nodded at Mandy, who took a deep, long breath and made an uncomfortable face.

“For Brian Jr., he needs some kind of stability--” 

“Who’s the gay one from Paddy’s, Dennis?” Mandy squared her shoulders a little, restoring her calmness.

_ Mac.  _

“His name’s, uh, Mac, why?” Dennis’ heart couldn’t take another mention of Mac. He held his breath suddenly as Mandy opened her mouth again.

 

“Look, I can’t marry someone who’s not in love with me, let alone in love with someone else… The truth is, I know when two people are in love, and you and… Mac? You are. And you have to face the truth sometimes, Dennis Reynolds.”

Dennis froze.

“I want to help you realize that… That’s what I want. Okay?” Mandy exhaled. The tension in the room was palpable, and each breath Dennis took burned his lungs a little more. He tightened his fists, not intending to use them but he needed an outlet.

“Wh…”

He couldn’t talk, who was he kidding? Certainly not Mandy. Was it really that obvious?

“I’m going to help you uncover that and then you’re going straight back to Philadelphia,” Mandy explained, her impeccably waved hair bouncing as she gestured with her hands. Dennis was silent for a long moment. 

“...What about Brian Jr.? He needs a dad,” Dennis responded. Guess he did kind of care about his son. 

“I found someone, Dennis. Not a--not a dad, per se, but a… parent nonetheless. Hopefully. H-her name’s Leah, I met her at the nail salon, and she’s--she’s gorgeous,” Mandy gushed. Dennis grinned a little. “And if she doesn’t like me, well, I’ll find someone to raise this little shit with eventually, right?”

 

And for the first time in weeks, Dennis laughed. Just a little, but he did laugh.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
